Leaving
by Alive.Despite.theWorld
Summary: Rated T/Read inside. FWxGW, yes that means twincest. Don't like, don't read! Angsty and romantic, and all that fluff.


-1Title: Leaving

Characters: Fred Weasley, George Weasley

Point of View: In Third Person at first, then it switches to First Person (switching between George/Fred)

Rating/Reason: T/twincest…but nothing terribly bad. And you know death.

Read.

.x.

"What are you doing?" Fred screamed at his twin, George.

The other twin was frantically stuffing clothes into a small trunk, not carrying if they were folded or not. He stuffed his cloak and books in the there, whirling around to the red-faced Fred.

"I've had enough," he stated simply. "I'm leaving."

Fred's face fell, losing all composure.

"I need better than you," he called back as he drug his trunk out of the room and down the stairs, tramping to the front door of the empty burrow.

The rest of the family was getting their things for the next school year at Hogwarts, but Fred and George had stayed home. No one questioned why.

The two had been lovers for years, and the family finally accepted it, even Molly, who was reluctant to the two being together. Now all of that was falling apart.

"What did I do, George? Please! Give me a second chance!" Fred begged, chasing after George, who was about out the front door.

"I gave you a second chance, and a third, there's no fourth chance; I'm through with you."

He flicked his wand, and he was gone, leaving Fred staring at the spot where he stood, gulping in big breaths as tears crawled out of his eyes, staining his shirt.

--George; the next day--

'I've put up with enough.'

That's what I keep telling myself, but my heart keeps screaming to go back.

Stumbling towards the kitchen of the apartment I had managed to get in a muggle city--Atlanta, or Atlantis, I can't remember--I tried to stamp the image of Fred crying out of my head.

"I can't live like this," I mumbled to myself, slamming the door to the kitchen shut.

--Fred--

"Get out here mister, and tell us what happened!" Molly yowled at the door, banging on it with her fist.

I had balled myself up in our old room for the past day. I didn't tell anyone what happened, which was annoying Molly to the point of burning down the door.

My stomach growled.

I hadn't ate since George left, and wasn't going to until he came back.

"He better come home soon if he wants to find me alive," I screamed at Molly, who hit the door one last time before stomping down the steps.

"But I don't want to die…" I said to myself once she was on the main level.

--George; the next day--

'Sleeping is a luxury, I guess,' I thought as I got up from a sleepless night. Again.

With the need of sleep arriving, this staying away wasn't going to last long. I was going to go back soon, even if I didn't want to.

--Fred--

"GO AWAY, MOTHER. GET OUT!" I screamed, using all of my energy to throw the lamp next to me at my outraged mother.

She had burnt down the door.

Flicking her wand, the lamp landed harmlessly on the floor beside her.

"You are going to live like a normal person. Now get downstairs and eat something!" Molly hissed through angry teeth.

"No."

--George--

"Why am I doing this?" I asked myself, standing outside the burrow.

I had given up; the hope of Fred still taking me back in mind. It was slim, very slim…

Shouting busted out over my head. I glanced up, seeing Fred's bedroom; the cause of the noise.

"GO AWAY, MOTHER. GET OUT!"

'Maybe I should go back,' a more cowardly me thought.

I started to turn, but Fred screamed again, "I'LL DIE BEFORE I DO ANYTHING WITHOUT GEORGE. GET OUT!"

An explosion sounded, and a thud hit the side of the building, Fred falling out of the room, and down towards the ground.

Scrambling, I tried to pull out my wand to slow his fall, but it was in my trunk. I watched helplessly as Fred plummeted to the ground, hitting it with enough force to kill him.

"Fred!" I sobbed, racing towards him. Leaning over him, I saw he was still breathing, shallow but still there. "Fred, it's me, George. Please be fine. Please."

He looked up at me, his green eyes connecting to mine. "You're back."

A smile broke out over my face, seeing him talk was enough to send butterflies to my stomach.

"I won't be leaving you. Ever," I promised him.

"Truly?" he choked out.

"I promise."

I leaned down, kissing him softly, trying not to put any weight on him. Pulling up, he had his eyes closed, his face relaxed.

And then I knew he was dead, never to come back.

.x.

Mwuahaha, I evil.. Review. Pretty please?


End file.
